dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Carnotaurus/Gallery
Carnotaurus1.jpg Dino-large_horns.png Carnotaurus_scene.jpg|Carnotaurus mating season. Carnotaurus2.jpg The_Magnificent_Carnotaurus.jpg DSCN8499.JPG DSCN8500.JPG DSCN8751.JPG Img-illustrazioni-carnotaurus-big.jpg Carnotaurus dk.jpg|Carnotaurus from Dinosaur King Ace_nagoya.jpg Carno!.png Ak poster.jpg Images26VY4R3B.jpg DAK_Carnotaurus.jpg Carnotaurus Dinosaur.jpg Tumblr obk2xetn9i1s2wio8o1 500.gif 21009504970 43052cf3aa o.jpg Replica Carnotaurus skeleton, DINOSAUR 1.jpg Replica Carnotaurus skeleton, DINOSAUR 2.jpg Countdown to Extinction1.jpg Vinylmation carnotaurus.jpg TNCarnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus from Terra Nova Carnotaurus_tlw.png|The Lost World Carnotaurus Carnosaurus skeleton.jpg 084d14_0ce4968fba228be913b757cc8ba15f88.gif DSCN2404.JPG Carnotaurus standing - jaws open.JPG Mini carnotauro Schleich.JPG I1LBb.jpg Carnotaurus raul martin.jpg Disney's Dinosaur Pachyrhinosaurus escapes a Carnotaurus.jpg 800px-Carnotaurus DB 2.jpg 12269788 760788027380319 834963481 n.jpg Dinossauromcnpucminas (1).jpg Carnotaurus, Chlupáč Museum, Prague-2.jpg 388821568_048.jpg LBT carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus in The Land Before Time 14. Carnotaurus TLBT.png Zt2 Carnotaurus.jpg CarnotaurusJPI.jpg Jurassicpark02pg003.jpg ImagesCA8OC9VO.jpg Jurassicparkpg023.jpg Carnotaurus from Carnegie Collection.jpg Carnotaurusdinodesign.jpg|Carnotaurus in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Playstation game) Jurassic-Park-Builder-Carnotaurus.png|Jurassic Park: Builder Carnotaurus 11412256_988664621166326_6445280631805096023_n.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game Carnotaurus Land before time sharptooth 1 by giuseppedirosso-da6ekbr.jpg Schleich Carnotaurus.jpg Level_10_Carnotaurus.jpg Carnotaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pc33.jpg 800px-Dossier_Carnotaurus.png|ARK Carnotaurus dossier ARK-Carnotaurus_Screenshot_001.jpg Ht carnotaurus 091009 main.jpg|Bizzare Dinosaurs Carnotaurus CarnotaurusTLW.jpg|The Lost World Novel Carnotaurus 272px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-28-15h00m30s45.png|The Lost World Arcade Carnotaurus CarnotaurusParkBuilder.jpg|Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Carnotaurus Carnotaur_introduction.jpg Papo Carnotaurus.jpg Tumblr nskz5wwRZd1ubskn2o10 1280.jpg Tumblr o6nlvbNvTN1ubtghao1 1280.jpg Tumblr nskz5wwRZd1ubskn2o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nskz5wwRZd1ubskn2o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nskz5wwRZd1ubskn2o3 1280.jpg Carnotaurus zord.jpg Looking At Carnotaurus.jpg Dinossauromcnpucminas.jpg DinosaursCalci.jpg CarnotaurusSastrei.jpg Carnotaurus Skull.jpg Carnotaurus skeleton in Bonn.jpg Carnotaurus skeleton.jpg Carnotaurus sastrei Museo Nacional de Historia Natural Santiago Chile.jpg Carnotaurus sastrei 1.jpg 7122 dinozavr or dinosaur 1024x768 www Gde-Fon com.jpg Carnotaurus sastrei, Ottawa.jpg Carnotaurus MEF 02.jpg CArno1.jpg Animal Kingdom Dinosaur cup print.png National-geographic-dinosaurs005.jpg NationalGeographic 1106367-1920x1920.jpg Robert F. Walters Carnotaurus.jpg Carnotaurus De Oerwereld van de Dinosauriërs.jpg Carnotaurus-after-Gasparinisaurs.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom Dinoland Carnotaurus Dinosaur Stuffed.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-06 at 6.04.54 PM.png|Carnotaurus maquette in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.38 PM.png|CGI Carno in the official Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom trailer Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.41 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.50 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-08 at 6.15.08 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.54 PM.png|The Carnotaur gets defeated by Rexy the T. rex carnotaurus_for_wikipedia_by_fredthedinosaurman-dblybpc.png Carnotaurus sastrei by paleopastori-d72jgmf.jpg 27751838 1680388468666552 2235753666210462630 n.png 28056369 1616928755061788 432527978833812002 n.jpg Lego Carnotaurus.jpg ZT2 Carnotaurus Old.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4209.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-8119.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-338.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-333.jpg Dinosaur asset files carnotaur variant 1 by taliesaurus-dbxgurg.jpg Carnotaurus updated by hellraptorstudios-dbg58s3.jpg 2018carno.jpg Carnotaurus 2018 Conquering the Earth by Schleich.jpg Carnotaurus-dcb.jpeg 29683972_1685463284833820_3526843450457943_n.jpg|Carnotaurus main skin in Prehistoric Kingdom 29572227_1685463504833798_5380037884280544349_n.jpg|Alternative skins for Carnotaurus in Prehistoric Kingdom Jurassic_world_carnotaurus_updated_by_sonichedgehog2-dc377dl.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 2.56.50 PM.png CarnoVs.Sino.png|Carnotaurus fighting a Sinoceratops in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Screenshot_2018-05-15_at_2.56.36_PM.png Screenshot_2018-05-15_at_2.56.15_PM.png A9FB26CC-B018-4C1F-8D06-27395666863E.png|Jurassic World: Evolution Carnotaurus 20171025 174204-1.jpg DAvm7pn.png|Carnotaurus ontogeny in Prehistoric Kingdom Screenshot_2018-05-30_at_7.18.02_AM.png|Jurassic World: Alive Carnotaurus Carnotaurus head by lordstevie-dc8jsjj.png Carnotaurus_-_Copy.png Carnotaurus_Size.jpg IMG_20180911_213910CARNO.jpg REXY_VS_CARNO_2.jpg Carnotaurus Walt Disney’s Dinosaur by Mattel.jpg complete-list-of-dinosaurs-denver-dinosaur-museum-dino-national-park-tongue-tree-2048x2732.jpg Dinohunt.jpg MAmwUHp.octet-stream.jpg DisneyCarnotaurus-headshot.jpg|A almost realistic Carnotaurus from Disney's Dinosaur. Disney Carnotaurus.png Tumblr poey4pES521ubskn2o4 1280.jpg Tumblr poey4pES521ubskn2o2 1280.jpg Masonthetrex 029.PNG 20190420_135718.png carnotaurus-size.jpg 800px-Carnotaurus_Size_Chart.png Carnotaurini_sizes.png 20190420_170653.jpg carno vs sino 3.jpg rexy and carno figthing..jpg Mlp sauria island carnotaurus by ds59 dcnzlda.png Carnotaurus by mdwyer5 dd1eu5f.png|Carnotaurus From Dinosaur Adventure 3D. Dead carnotaurus by mdwyer5 dd1hwsm.png Carnotaurus by kevinlaboratory dcrpuj3.png CB5EAA73-1BF4-4D76-BA81-42EF2887FD1E.jpeg download - 2019-07-04T120406.926.jpg ee22afbc702e1f2dbf68a36547597571.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-06-20-25-57.png|Carnotaurus in PBS The Dinosaurs! Dinotopia-the-sunstone-odyssey-c6282d60-cd32-4c52-bb72-0d40d676457-resize-750 (1).jpeg|Carnotaurus in Dinotopia the sunstone odyssey. 20190424_042232.jpg carnotaurus_size_by_harry_the_fox_dbge5d2-fullview.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-08-14T070517.745.jpg jurassic-tribes-dino-4.jpg|Kulshedra the Carnotaurus from Jurassic Tribes. d8joo0y-1299add6-c078-4adc-8c41-ab1bd7199175.png faces_of_jp__carnotaurus_sastrei_chamaeleo_by_hellraptor-d5xlrzf.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-27-06.png Morphox Dino Explosion.jpg tumblr_inline_pmxzk5y6WJ1tyl03s_1280.png Carnotaurus in Dinotopia.jpg.png C6247A0E-C46A-4CF1-8418-45C901407D15.png Imaginext JW Carnotaurus and Ian.jpg.png 576187_444647102223220_403776325_n.jpg 553332_444647048889892_374924852_n.jpg 600067_444647068889890_725813536_n.jpg ENdnaT5XsAAgCys.jpg 24362066_7087ce9df99a0bdde5e326ad3608edbd_1280re0.jpg|The Carnotaurus in the LEGO Jurassic World cartoon series Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Birds Category:Prehistoric animals of Asia Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Other Extinct Animals Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs